Farrenville
Farrenville, Indiana is a fictional town in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. It featured prominently in Despair Gerosha, Classic Gerosha, and Comprehensive Gerosha as the place where the Marrington siblings lived during the events of Path of the Ming-Cho. It is their town of origin in Cataclysmic Gerosha, whereas their story's setting was moved to Oklahoma to fit the Sodality timeline. Relative location Until 2010, Farrenville was never given a specific location, but was located somewhere to the northwest of Dirbine. Fictional Dirbine was replaced in Comprehensive Gerosha with the real-life city of Evansville, IN. In production notes for the canceled novel Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, Farernville was defined as a northwestern district of Evansville. Its general area was determined to be around the real-life areas of German Township, Ivy Tech Community College, and everything north of Highway 66 in the Evansville area."Geographic locations in Ciem." (document). Dozerfleet Literature. Thursday, May 13th, 2010 History In the early 1970s, Charlie Raymond attended Farrenville High School. That was where he met his wife Belle, who was a cheerleader for the local football team: the Farrenville Tapeworms. Many years later, according to the Despair and Classic Gerosha timelines, Miriam Flippo would briefly attend college at Farrenville Community College in this area. Also according to those timelines, CIA agent Betty Harmin would eventually drop the Ming-Cho inside a tire in Charlie's backyard to hide it, as she fled for her life from the Chinese. Charlie's dog Taquito would discover it, and it would later become the responsibility of Rob Marrington and his sister Hannah to accompany Jake Asawa in a voyage to Nevada to destroy it. Comprehensive Gerosha's timeline generally agreed with that sequence of events. Path of the Ming-Cho is set some time very shortly after the events in Ciem 2 / Ciem: Nuclear Crisis. It is a farmhouse near Farrenville that the Hamiltons are selling where Candi and Donte in Vigilante Centipede first attempt to have a baby. In Gerosha Prime, Steve McLaine eventually moves to Farrenville after marrying Miriam. That is the only timeline in which this is true. By Comprehensive Gerosha, Miriam skips Farrenville and Ivy Tech altogether, preferring to move directly to Alaska. Cataclysmic Gerosha changes many details around. In that timeline, Farrenville was emptied of its population by 2018. All major characters from Path of the Ming-Cho relocate to either Texas or Oklahoma, with the latter state being the new setting where Path takes place. Not long after the suburb is abandoned, it is reduced to rubble by Halal Affadidah and his regime. It later becomes a center of underground bunkers for the Exodus Agenda, which features in the first season of Sodality. It is later abandoned a second time. The city is not rebuilt until the 2050s, after the Ameristani regime has been overthrown. The farms outside Farrenville are also home to the Hamilton farm, managed by Khumar and Lindsay Hamilton. Development Inspiration Farrenville's name derives from a variety of inspirations. "Fair in village," is stated in a local paper in-story as a reason for the town's name. In real life, it is a composite of "Will Farrel" and "Ferret's Ville." This is because the Dozerfleet founder's brother was heavily into Will Farrel movies in 2005-2006, when the concept of Farrenville was first forged. "Farret's Ville" was not a real town, but was described as "anything that happened within 500 ft. of Ferreto from 2 Old Men and a Frog, permitting him automatic jurisdiction as an officer over offensive things which happened in that place." Ferreto's job was essentially to be a law man and judge working for The Bison. This was based on the Dozerfleet founder's brother's original version of the Bison, and not the one that features in the Bison tetralogy. Charlie's house was located in a subdivision dubbed "Farnice," a contraction of "fair" and "nice." His neighborhood was modeled after that of 3704 Havana Ave., the house in Wyoming, MI where the Dozerfleet founder lived from 1989-1992. Models of Charlie's house in the story are based on what the house looked like in 1991, before its paint job was changed from bright white to an off-white color. Design Farrenville was usually depicted in The Sims 2 as consisting of a few liveable subdivisions of about a 1960s construction, along with massive amounts of farmland just outside of that. The farm country areas of Farrenville were often depicted with the game's "dirt" terrain setting, indicative of how muddy and down-to-Earth it was compared with the fantastical city of adventure that Dirbine / Evansville is portrayed as being. References See also * Gerosha * Dirbine * Viron Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe